


Another Magical Mistake

by Schnazzy_Creations



Series: Gwen the Camp Counselor of Feelings [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, But I tagged it as general audiences anyways, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Mom Gwen, Referenced Child Abuse, Some Cursing, Suicidal Thoughts, a camp camp christmas or whatever, angst caused by uncontrollable magic, but it isn't graphic at all, but not a lot, nowhere near as much as in canon, the fic isn't very christmasy though so you can read it whenever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 07:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15310431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schnazzy_Creations/pseuds/Schnazzy_Creations
Summary: Harrison was horrified when he brought a snowman to life who begged for death during the Christmas episode. But when they open presents, he seemed fine. It wasn't the first time that his magic caused others pain, but he is determined to make it his last. This is the story of what happened off screen.





	Another Magical Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Prepare for some serious hurt/comfort, because the angst train is coming into the station! Featuring a hurt Harrison and a helpful Gwen.

Harrison had been amazed when it snowed that morning. Perhaps it was the work of a 5th level magician. He knew exactly what he was going to do: build a snowman and bring it to life. He saw it in a Christmas special once, so it had to work. He thought that maybe if he made his own Frosty, then he could finally have a friend that wasn’t afraid of him. But instead of a joyful shout of, “Happy Birthday,” he received the anguished screams of a creature that begged for death. Harrison smacked the hat off of the snowman’s head and it reverted back to its inanimate and smiling self. He saw Max and his friends walk by and couldn’t stop the horrified scream of, “Did any of you see that?!” But they walked away without a second thought.

“They don’t care,” he realized, “They don’t care and why should they?” All he ever caused was pain. Especially his brother and his parents. Everyone would be safer if he just disappeared. So he began to put together a plan. For his final act, he would make himself disappear, never to return again. He only needed a piece of cloth big enough to cover himself with. The blanket from his tent would be perfect.

“Even if I can’t bring him back, I can at least make sure that no one else gets hurt because of me,” he thought with determination as he headed back to his tent. He managed to make it all the way to the food hall without running into anyone. “One of the few perks of being invisible off stage,” he thought bitterly. In the driveway, he heard Gwen shoveling. He tried to sneak past, but his efforts were thwarted when she said, “Oh, hey Harrison. Why aren’t you playing in the snow with the rest of the kids?”

He scrambled for an excuse, “Uh, my shoes got wet. I didn’t expect it to snow in the middle of summer.”

She chuckled, “You and me both kid.” She looked bitterly at the driveway with her snow shovel in hand. She was only halfway done. Harrison felt bad. All this time everyone was out having fun, and she was stuck doing the one boring chore. Even the usually helpful David left her to do his own thing. Harrison was struck with an idea.

“I’ll help you. Just wait right there!” With that, he ran into his tent and came back with his blanket and threw it on the ground. Gwen stared at it, then back at Harrison.

“You lost me. What’s that ratty thing gonna do?”

“Well, with a little hocus pocus, I will make the snow disappear. All I have to do is say the magic words…” He waved his fingers over it when he froze. What if he made it worse? That was a ridiculous thought though, he always did well with the disappearing bit. He just couldn’t make anything appear quite right. But he always messed up. His tricks worked, yes, but never the way he had intended. The snowman came to life only to beg for death, the egg reappeared but was smashed, and his brother…

No, he couldn’t think like that. It was just some snow. But what if he vanished too much? What if he vanished a hole all the way through the world destroying the lives of whoever was on the other side? More possibilities flitted through his mind, each worse than the last. He couldn’t stop. His breathing was hitching and speeding out of control. His heart pounded as he panicked. He couldn’t lose it. Not in front of a camp counselor. What if she told his parents? They had been through enough. He was losing his grip on reality when a hand landed on his shoulder.

He couldn’t hold back the flinch.

The hand slipped away. The silence was broken by Gwen’s voice, “Hey kid. I need you to calm down. Slow your breathing.”

Such simple directions and he couldn’t even get that right. His frantic mind began to get jumbled, remembering the last time he couldn’t follow directions. His parents screamed at Harrison to bring him back. They pleaded and prayed for the safe return. When that didn’t work, He was sent to camp to learn how to master his witchcraft. But the whole program was a scam. At this rate, he would never be able to atone for his mistakes.

“Kid,” She was kneeling in front of him. When had that happened? She sounded worried, “Do you need a hug?”

Yes, but he destroyed every life he touched. He nodded anyway, cursing himself for being so selfish. She pulled him into his arms. Her steadiness made Harrison realize just how shaky he had become.

“Try to follow my breathing, ‘kay?”

He nodded and buried his face into his shoulder. Now that he was in his embrace, he could feel her breathing was calm and slow. His breathing hitched every now and again, but he was finally beginning to calm down.

The hug felt especially nice. How long had it been since he had been held? How many nights had he needed comfort, but was denied? His parents were too afraid to get within his reach, as if a single touch could destroy them. After using the blanket for the disappearing stunt, he wasn’t allowed to have any sheet or blanket bigger than an infant. The only reason he was allowed to keep his hat was the hope that he might be able to bring him back. He had lost so many comforts.

“You doing better?”

Just as he nodded, a strong breeze made him tremble from the cold and cling to her harder.

“Let’s get some place warmer,” Gwen said with a smile.

“But the driveway-”

“It can wait. This is more important than that fucking driveway. Besides, I needed a break.” 

Even with her clear frustration, she managed to sound kind and caring.

It was more than he deserved.

Harrisson was about to protest again when she cut him off by picking him up and walking into the food hall. Gwen carefully set him down at one of the tables, “Want some hot coco?” 

Harrison nodded.

“Cool,” she said and walked into the kitchen, leaving him alone with his thoughts. He could run outside and follow through with his plan. Even though she was far faster than he was, the heads start would be enough, assuming Gwen bothered to chase after him at all. But he had the nagging feeling that doing that would worry her and the hot coco did sound nice.

He could at least be warm before he left this world.

She walked back in with two mugs, handing one to Harrison. He took a sip and cringed. It was the most bitter coco he had ever tasted.

“Sorry, that one’s mine,” she said and switched the drinks with an apologetic smile. He tried to smile back, but judging by her reaction, it came out as more of a grimace. A heavy silence loomed over the two. He avoided her eyes and drank his coco. It was a lot sweeter this time.

“So, what’s got you worked up over your magic trick. I’m a psychology major, so I can help.”

He looked up at her. Gwen seemed like she genuinely wanted to help. He looked back down at the puffs of steam that rose from his mug and sighed, “Disappearing acts always make me nervous.”

“Why?”

He side eyed her. She was so obviously prying, but Harrison figured since it was his last day, it didn’t particularly matter who knew. He bitterly mumbled, “Didn’t they tell you on parent’s day? I made my brother disappear.”

“So?”

“I can’t make him reappear.”

“Oh.” Gwen thought that his parents had overreacted at his magic trick. That they were conservatives that thought magic was demonic or that his brother was still at home because parent’s day was just for the parents. She felt at a loss.

“Well, I’m sure that you’ll be able to figure it out.”

Harrison huffed, “That’s what this camp was supposed to be for. But even I can tell that this is just a sham. There aren’t even any campers who know magic. Let’s face it, my brother is never coming back.”

With that, he pulled out a handkerchief, put it over the mug, and vanished his coco. He could feel her questioning gaze.

She asked, “Why did you do that?”

“Well, I think that all the stuff that I vanish goes to the same place. So I make food and stuff disappear and hope that they get to him. Sometimes, I pull empty dishes and empty water bottles out of my hat by accident, so I think he’s getting them. I write him notes too, but those never come back.”

“Jesus kid. That’s some heavy stuff.”

Gwen had thought it was odd that his parents were sitting so far away from him, but after she and David had taken Max out for pizza, she forgot all about it. She and David had failed him, but that only meant that they had to work harder starting now. Especially her. While David’s positive attitude was uplifting at times, it made him more prone to missing these sorts of things. She grappled with what to say, and settled on,” Thanks though.”

Harrison looked up in surprise, “For what?”

“You tried to help me out when everyone else ditched for more fun Christmas stuff. Even David ditched. And even though you have a lot of stuff to work through, I like the company. You’re a good kid Harrison.”

Gwen smiled, and this time, he responded with a genuine smile. She finished off her coffee and stretched.

“Well, the driveway isn’t gonna shovel itself,” she said as she got up to leave.

“Wait, Gwen?” She stopped and turned back to him, “Do you still want a hand?”

She paused from surprise, before smiling again, “Sure, I’ll grab an extra shovel. But put a jacket first. Just that scarf isn’t gonna keep you from getting sick.”

He got up feeling a lot better than before.

“Oh, and Harrison,” she called as he reached the door.

“Yeah?”

“Don’t be afraid of your magic. Everyone makes mistakes, and I’m sure that with more practice, you’ll be able to get your brother back.”

His smile morphed from beaming to bittersweet, “Thanks.”

With that, he walked out the door.

Gwen thought to herself, “What a good kid,” as she put her mug in the sink. Quartermaster could deal with it later. She had a childhood to fix.

As Gwen walked around the side of the building to grab another shovel, David plowed through the driveway crashing into the flagpole shouting, “Happy holidays.” He not only destroyed the progress she had made, but running over where she and Harrison had been only minutes earlier. Her blood boiled.

From his tent, Harrison saw David his car and went over to see forgetting his jacket entirely. David was freaking out. All he managed to catch was something about cranberry sauce before Gwen started shouting. He knew that it was only a matter of time before the comforting Gwen reverted back to normal, but it was nice while it lasted. Just as quickly as the atmosphere grew sour, Space Kid swooped in and unknowingly made it shift again by giving Gwen a snow globe. Soon after, the counselor herded everyone inside for presents. His heart filled with joy when he found a magic wand in his and made it spew colored sparks. 

That night as he fell asleep curled up in his blanket, he felt a sense of belonging bloom in his chest and couldn't help but think, "I guess I can stay for a while."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's the end of that story. It wasn't proof read so feel free to tell me if there are any typos or stuff that's weirdly phrased. Constructive criticism is always welcome in the comments, and thanks for reading!


End file.
